


瘾君子

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 超人想要帮助蝙蝠侠戒掉咖啡因。





	瘾君子

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙，后JL背景，二人同居中。

成为一名蝙蝠侠都需要些什么？

在你30岁的时候，大抵只需要精明的头脑，坚韧的毅力，高超的格斗与侦探技巧等等。当然了，肯定也少不了亿万级别的金钱支持做你坚实的后盾。

在你40岁的时候……呃，除了上述的那些必备要素，大概还必须加上能够毒死一头大象的超量咖啡因。

布鲁斯打了个哈欠，伸手揉了揉自己已经酸痛不已的眼眶。他不动声色地把头向左转动了90度，余光恰巧能瞥到克拉克正窝在蝙蝠洞的沙发里，眉头紧皱、双目放光地盯着他面前的笔记本电脑。

时机正好！于是，蝙蝠侠发挥了他高超的潜行技巧，悄悄地拿起了手边已经见底的马克杯，偷偷摸摸地向咖啡机的方向移动。

就在他快要成功的时候，一道深蓝色的虚影一晃，猛然出现在了他的面前。

“布鲁斯，你在这里鬼鬼祟祟的是打算干嘛？”氪星之子穿着一件藏青色的睡袍，左手叉腰，右胳膊肘倚上了那台多功能咖啡机，对布鲁斯怒目而视。“我们说好了的，一天600毫克，只能少，不能多！”

布鲁斯忿忿不平地翻了个白眼，“克拉克，我在工作，蝙蝠侠需要咖啡因就像人类需要晒太阳！听话，别拦着我。”

“我必须得提醒你，现在是凌晨3点35分，而你的心跳已经每分钟120下了，布鲁斯，那些工作——”克拉克转头看了眼蝙蝠洞里最大的那块屏幕，上面闪烁着荒原狼和天启星的各种资料，右下角的进度条刚刚定格在了35%，“蝙蝠洞的主机又不会今晚就长脚走掉，你大可以留着明天再做。”他向前迈了一小步，伸手揽上了布鲁斯的腰，又吻了吻爱人的脖颈，用嘴唇感受着年长男人严重过速的脉搏。

“现在已经是“明天”了，”布鲁斯不为所动地揉了揉克拉克头顶的乱发，轻轻地推开了他，“如果再有荒原猫、荒原狗什么的造访地球呢？你知道我们必须得分秒必争。”

克拉克不满地深呼了一口气，又回到了刚才单手叉腰的姿势，没好气地说道：“我猜无所不知的蝙蝠侠应该已经预料到了吧？照这么下去，在荒原狮、荒原狐造访地球之前，他就会因为动脉硬化和冠心病而一命呜呼……”

“我就喝最后一杯，这总行了吧？”布鲁斯说话间已经自顾自地把杯子放在了咖啡机的托盘上。

克拉克最后给了他一个凶狠的“超瞪”，然后才揣着笔记本电脑上了电梯。临走前，他还撂下了一句狠话。

“布鲁斯·韦恩，我们走着瞧！”

 

布鲁斯此时并没有意识到这句话的严重性。直到他早晨迷迷糊糊地坐在餐桌前，发现厨房里那台亮红色的咖啡机已经不翼而飞之后，他才察觉到大事不妙了。

“今天您想喝点什么，韦恩老爷？”他的管家装模作样地立在餐桌旁，假装不知道布鲁斯·韦恩靠咖啡维持生命，“红茶？橙汁？还是普通的冰水？”

布鲁斯烦躁地捋了捋额前的头发，给阿尔弗雷德递去了一个“这到底是怎么回事”的眼神。

“韦恩老爷，我脸上有什么东西吗？”管家先生不为所动，反而摆出一脸疑惑看着他。

“好吧好吧，我投降了！咖啡机去哪了？”布鲁斯随手戳了一根香肠，漫不经心地嚼了起来，没有咖啡，他感觉整个人生都变得昏暗了。

“啊，肯特老爷在您还没起床的时候把它搬走了，”阿尔弗雷德语气里藏着一丝隐晦的幸灾乐祸，“当然，还有蝙蝠洞里的那一台也是。”他又补充道。

“真好，你和一个外星人联起手来对付我。”

“他可是超人，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉毛，微微欠身，表示自己也无能为力，“您该不会指望一个上了年纪的普通老人家去跟超人抗衡吧？”

“你知道我上午的董事会议很重要，对吧？”临出门前，布鲁斯做了最后一次挣扎。

“当然，您办公楼下有一家新开的星巴克——”管家递给布鲁斯两张平整的绿色卡纸，“而我愿意慷慨地赠予您两张免费的兑换券。”

布鲁斯没好气地接过了那两张带着星巴克标志的纸片。他舒展了一下眉心，做了个深呼吸，又用力地拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图维持这点最后的清醒。

 

超人扛着两台笨重的咖啡机穿梭在云层里。他本打算直接把它们拍成废铁块扔到垃圾回收站去，但克拉克心中朴素又节俭的那部分灵魂眼疾手快地在亚马逊上查了查这两台机器的售价……好吧，还是算了。克拉克悄悄地从18层的清洁间摸进了星球日报大厦，他把原本属于蝙蝠洞的那台咖啡机搁在了公用茶水间，又把属于厨房的那台放在了露易丝和吉米的桌子附近，然后把之前那两台早该退役的机器扔进了清洁间的角落。

其实，所谓的“动脉硬化”只是他给自己找的一个冠冕堂皇的借口而已，克拉克对布鲁斯的身体再熟悉不过了。蝙蝠侠的体能素质远超常人，他的心跳一直规律又强劲有力，没有湿音，也没有杂音。至于心动过速？每个熬夜的人都会经历这个。说实话，这都没什么好让他担心的。

不，真实的原因令克拉克有些难以启齿。至少，委婉而内敛的小镇青年不打算正大光明地用这个原因去指责布鲁斯。他必须得承认，和布鲁斯在一起之前，他对哥谭王子的想象可能有些片面而不切实际了。在他的蓝图里，布鲁斯应该是个和自己心有灵犀，甜蜜体贴，而且床上功夫极佳的恋爱对象。当然了，实际上，布鲁斯·韦恩也确实做到了。

心有灵犀——只需一个眼神蝙蝠侠就知道超人想要做什么，他们甚至还有了一个叫“世界最佳拍档”的组合称号；

甜蜜体贴——不遑多让，富家公子的情话说起来一套一套的；

床上功夫极佳——克拉克的经验不多，不过平心而论，布鲁斯已经是他遇到过的最好的了。

可关键问题就出现在这最后一项上……几周以来，克拉克至多只能给布鲁斯打个及格分。

布鲁斯·韦恩宝贵的一天24小时被“韦恩企业的总裁韦恩先生”，“哥谭王子布鲁西宝贝”，“正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠”还有“克拉克·肯特的爱人布鲁斯”分割成了零零碎碎的几个部分。集团会议、慈善晚宴、联盟会议还有雷打不动的夜巡占用了大部分克拉克能和爱人分享的时间，更别提荒原狼入侵地球之后，布鲁斯每天还要多花3、4个小时去阅读分析卢瑟的笔记上那些晦涩难懂的天启星资料。当蝙蝠侠终于恋恋不舍地从蝙蝠洞返回韦恩庄园的主卧室时，克拉克早已坠入了香甜的深层睡眠。

他们能都以清醒的状态腻歪在一起的时间少之又少。大多数时候，他们只能在瞭望塔一起值班的间隙里来上那么一发，或是趁克拉克午休时飞到在韦恩塔的顶层房间里速战速决——共同点是都得偷偷摸摸的。拉奥啊，这不公平！他明明是布鲁斯·韦恩的合法同居人，但现在这种类似于“秘书和总裁”的不入流网络情色小说桥段？这让他看起来像是一个插足他人感情的第三者！

没错，这就是克拉克竭力阻止布鲁斯继续摄入咖啡的原因里最重要的那一个了。他们的性生活时间被大大压缩，而克拉克很确定，某个人半夜3点钟还坚持顶着大大的黑眼圈不去睡觉是最直接的那个罪魁祸首。擅长与人为乐的超人下定决心要帮助这个可怜的中年人脱离咖啡因的荼毒与控制，诱使他早一点回到卧室，乖乖地爬上那张专门定制的双人床，然后他们就可以……

在心里打着如意的小算盘，克拉克忍不住笑出了声。

 

另外一边，在董事会议上坐镇的韦恩先生感觉自己的耐心已经到达了一个即将崩溃的临界点。他已经动用了蝙蝠侠百分之120的坚韧意志，才能把注意力集中到董事们滔滔不绝又毫无抑扬顿挫的连篇废话上去。在他终于能宣布散会的那一刻，如果不是他的自傲与矜持还攀附在他的大脑中枢上，他肯定已经一头栽向了面前的长桌。

“韦恩先生，您的咖啡。”他的秘书阿曼达贴心地把一杯咖啡放在了他的办公桌上。熟悉的香气，熟悉的配方，不带一丁点儿糖和奶油的黑咖啡，简直是沁人心脾。

布鲁斯在接下来的20分钟里至少扭头看了八次那杯还散发着热气的饮料，他略微犹豫了一会儿，端着杯子起身把咖啡倒进了盥洗池。克拉克说的没错，他早已不是那个能够4天5夜不睡觉还连轴转的年轻人了，也许是时候开始考虑一下健康的问题了？把咖啡从自己的菜单上扔出去是个艰难的开始，但蝙蝠侠最不畏惧的就是艰难二字。

但当他终于拖着酸痛又僵硬的四肢坐在晚餐的餐桌上，又带着点难以描述的头疼时，布鲁斯发觉试图一下子摆脱咖啡因这件事有些不太现实。至少，他应该从咖啡因含量更低的大吉岭红茶开始过渡才行。

 

“布鲁斯？你还好吧？”克拉克放下了叉子，有些担忧地问道。

布鲁斯的眼皮又开始打架了，睫毛在他的脸颊上投下了浓重的阴影。这场景着实不多见，无论在面具前还是面具后，布鲁斯的眼睛通常带着一股像鹰隼般的敏锐与精明，直直地照射进克拉克的心底。但现在他就像只在冬眠边缘原地踏步的棕熊，迷迷糊糊又强撑着不肯认输的神情可爱极了。

“我没事，没事……”布鲁斯用力地挑高眉毛，睁大眼睛，驱赶着那股恼人的睡意，“我得给迪克打个电话，今晚的夜巡得请他替我出席了。”

克拉克的眼睛里瞬时闪烁出了异样的火花，“真的？”他微微有些兴奋地确认道。

“当然，今晚的时间都是你的。”布鲁斯还带着那副半梦半醒的神色，努力地冲克拉克挤出了一个神情暧昧的笑容。

 

克拉克在浴室里忍不住哼起了小曲，他希望淋浴的水声足够大，能够掩盖他此刻兴奋的想法。他不想表现得太刻意，太明显，但几周以来他已经期待像今天这样的夜晚太久了。用热视线又刮了一遍胡子，还开封了一瓶新的古龙水，超人在镜子里欣赏着自己如雕塑般完美的肌肉曲线。这才是热恋的情侣应有的样子，他的心情实在是棒极了。

克拉克轻轻地推开了浴室的门，他特意只围了一条窄窄的浴巾，肌肉紧实的胸膛暴露在空气中，全身上下都带着意乱情迷的气息。

布鲁斯似乎正躺在床上闭目养神，眉眼间还残留着刚才暧昧的调笑。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克低吟着他的名字，把手伸进了他的睡袍，一路向下蜿蜒，挑逗着对方情欲的神经。

“别闹。”布鲁斯一把拍开他的手，翻过身去，又扯了扯刚才被克拉克拉至腰间的布料，裹着被子缩成了一团，迅速发出了轻微的鼾声。

“布鲁斯·韦恩！”克拉克推了推身边的爱人，但后者毫无反应。

“嘿！”钢铁之躯用力地拍了一下哥谭人的肩膀，只得到了一声含混的低哼。

真是好极了。

氪星人又好气又好笑地关掉了卧室的顶灯。

 

第二天醒来时，克拉克发觉枕边人已经不知所踪。走廊上弥漫着阿尔弗雷德式早餐的味道，中间还混杂着一股红茶的香气。

布鲁斯罕见地在这个时间点出现在了餐桌前，翻看着最新一版的《哥谭公报》。

“早安，亲爱的。”他抬头跟克拉克打了个招呼，“听你的真没错，昨晚我睡得好极了！”又换上了一副邀功的笑容，“我可是实打实地坚持了一整天没有碰任何咖啡因制品，你要怎么奖励我？”

我要给你买个新的咖啡机。

克拉克这么想着，恶狠狠地戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋。

**Author's Note:**

> 咖啡因真的具有成瘾性，正常的成年人根据体重不同每日摄入咖啡因的安全范围上限大致在400-600mg，过量摄入会引起心动过速，头晕恶心等不适状况，猛然停服也会出现肌肉酸痛、瞌睡、头痛等戒断反应，请大家谨慎食用，不要和文中的老爷学啊！
> 
> 老爷在漫画里似乎不怎么喝咖啡的，真正跟咖啡相亲相爱其实是Tim哈哈，克拉克的如意算盘落空了，而老爷……今天也没有什么求生欲呢。


End file.
